A merc's adventures
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Sora Neverwinter wanted to become a hunter but never could so he did the next best thing. He became a Mercenary where he saw and done lots of things besides fighting Grimm. These are his adventures. The summary may suck but the story is a lot better I promise. Besides first chapter it will be all OC's. Don't like OC's don't read. Also no flames please. This is my first RWBY story.


Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. I'm writing this story along with Dayton McCloud. This is my first RWBY so comments are welcome but please no flames as i said this is my first RWBY so please keep that in mind. Thank you all for taking the time and reading this story a big thanks to Dayton McCloud for helping and reading over. I hope you all enjoy the story.

I don't own RWBY or Lance.

Normal speech.

Now sit back and enjoy the story.

* * *

In Vale, grey clouds covered the sky as the sunset in the east. In a cemetery two men stood looking at a freshly covered grave. Both of them wore black suits one of them had his hands in his pocket his hair was black his dark brown eyes shone as he tried to fight back the tears. On his tie he was a spear with a flag attacked in the flag was three slash marks that looked like claws made them with the middle slash being the longest. The man next to him had dark brown almost black hair his green eyes filled with tears.

"Things will be different since the old man is gone." The black hair man said.

"Yea I agree with that Sora. What was he like in the group? I know he was the leader."

"He was like a parent Lance. He was always there if you needed someone to talk to you and he always had your back. But at the same time he could be scary if you made him angry." Sora said as he smiled a little.

"Yea I remember seeing him like that. The way he wielded that battle axe; It was amazing but also terrifying to watch." Lance said as he remembered the first time he saw it.

"Yea old man Rhino was a great man. I'm proud to have known and fought beside him."

They both looked at the head stone in the middle of it was a spear with a flag in the flag was a rhino's head with a battle axe behind it. Above and under it were words."

"Here lies Darrick "Rhino" Carter." Lance read the first sentence aloud.

"One hell of a man, father and husband." Sora said as he read the last sentence.

Snowflakes started to fall from the sky as Sora notice it and he pulled a hand out of his pocket as he held it open letting snowflakes fall into it before he looked up. He started to laugh a little as Lance looked at him strange.

"What's going through that mind of yours Sora?" Lance asked as he looked at his friend confused.

"I'm just remembering that's all. It was a day like today the first snow of winter when you and I first met."

* * *

*Flash Back*

It was a snowy day as a nine year old Sora stood with his back to a young boy about six year old facing 2 older boys a light snow fall gave his blue jeans and red jacket a light dust of snow as he looked at them. Both had an athletic built and hair cut short. Sora knew they were stronger then he was but he had speed.

"Guys like you make me sick. Always picking on the weak just to make you feel better about yourself." Sora said gritting his teeth glaring at them.

"I'll show you what happens when you make me angry!" Sora yelled before he charged at them. They smirked as they watched him run towards them.

One of them swung and he slid under it before he ran up the second one's arm before throwing a kick at his face. The boy's head turned before he punched Sora in the face sending him falling into the snow. Sora stood up and wiping some blood from his mouth. He picked up a rock and held it in his fist as he threw a punch at the second attacker breaking his nose. He fell and hit his head laying on the ground out cold while Sora shook his hand with small drops of blood on it.

"That felt good." Sora said grinning and looking at his hand.

"You'll pay for that." The first one said as he glared at Sora before pulling out a knife.

"Hey that's cheating." Sora said as he dodged the stab at him by side stepping.

The attacker kept trying to stab Sora who kept dodging.

"I don't want to play stabby stabby." Sora said dodging another one before he fell into the snow. The attacker grinned before someone kicked him in the back of the head and landing beside Sora. The newcomer had dark brown almost black hair wearing a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He looked at Sora with his green eyes before looking at the attacker.

"Stay out of this." The attacker said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Can you still run?" The newcomer asked Sora ignoring the attacker.

"Yea but if you think I'm running away then you're dead wrong." Sora said as he stood up.

"I was thinking we could double team him."

"Sounds good." Sora said as he ran towards the attacker with the newcomer by his side.

Both of them dodged the attackers' wild swings while keeping their speed up. Soon both of their fists connected with the guys' face breaking his nose and blacking his eye. He fell to the ground with a thud. The newcomer kicked the knife away from his hand before walking over to Sora.

"I could have taken care of them myself." Sora said.

"Really? From the looks of it you were about to be full of holes." The stranger said.

"Why did you help me anyway?"

"I always help out people if I can."

"Even against people like that? And they call me crazy."

Sora turned to look at the stranger before holding his hand out.

"Name's Sora Neverwinter. Nice to meet you."

The stranger grinned and shook his hand.

"Lance Azure. Same to you Sora." Lance said before they both grinned knowing they just met a great ally and an even greater friend.

*Flash back end*

* * *

"Yea I remember that pretty well." Lance said nodding.

"Come let's go back to the house. Sonia and the others should be waiting." Sora said as he turned his back and Lance walked towards the gates while Sora looked back and smiled a little.

"Rest in peace gramps. You earned and deserve it." Sora said as a couple of tears fell before he wiped them away and followed Lance out the gates and down the street.

* * *

As they walked down the street people passed them some in a hurry others just looking at the different shop windows.

"Hey Sora." Lance said as he walked beside Sora.

"What is it?" Sora asked looking over at him.

"What was it like to be a merc?"

"It's hard to explain. It was fun and exciting, got to see different places and meet new people. But at the same time it had its dark side."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't lie Lance, I saw and did things I didn't like. At times I down right hated myself afterwards. That stuff still haunts me and sometimes at night I wake up with tears on my pillow because of all that."

Lance was speechless as he looked at his childhood friend.

"But…" Sora said getting Lance's attention.

Sora looked at him and grinned.

"It's because of all that I'm who I am today."

"With the help of Sonia."

"Yea she may have whipped me into shape a little."

Sora laughed a little and Lance chuckled.

* * *

After a little more walking they stopped at a small two story house.

"Home sweet home." Sora said.

He started to walk in but stopped letting Lance walk in first. When Lance walked in he was met with a fist to his face making Sora flinch.

"Ow…." Lance moaned as he laid on the ground.

"About time you got back. Why did you leave me in bed while you went to his grave?" a female voice said before he felt himself being pulled up.

The female had long brown hair with the tips dyed blue and tied in a ponytail. She had a purple shirt and black pants with green eyes. She took a closer look at Lance.

"Sorry about that Lance. Thought you were Sora." She said.

"It's fine Sonia I'm getting use to this greeting." Lance said in a bit of a daze.

Sonia put him on the floor before glaring at Sora who was still outside. He gave a uneasy wave before he tried to run away.

"Like hell you are." Sonia growled before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into the house slamming the door shut.

* * *

A few minutes later Lance sat at the kitchen table with a bag of ice over where Sonia hit him and Sora laid on the couch in the living room.

"Did you have to beat me?" Sora asked from the living room.

"That's what you get for sneaking out early this morning." Sonia said glaring at Sora.

"You really care about Sora don't you Sonia?" Lance asked her.

"Why would you think that?" Sonia asked.

"Well for one you're living in the same house."

"Second is how much you care about him." A female voice said from the doorway.

They turned to look and saw a girl with long blond hair wearing short shorts and a small jacket with a yellow top.

"Hey Yang." Sora said from the living room.

"Hey Sora, Sonia got you again huh?"

"Yea and I was being good too." Sora said innocently.

"You wouldn't know what good is if it bit you on the nose." Another voice said walking in.

The voiced belonged to another girl. This one had white hair in a ponytail to the side wearing a skirt and a white lace shirt.

"Ah Weiss as cold as ever I see." Sora said calmly as he looked at her.

Weiss started to say something but another girl walking in stopped her. She wore black clothes and a bow in the shape of cat ears. The girl pushed Weiss into the kitchen away from Sora.

"Thanks Blake, I don't think they need to go at it right now." Lance said as he watched Weiss pout a little.

"You do feel something for him Sonia after all the adventures you two had and as many times as he saved you. I would be surprised if nothing did developed." Blake said as she said down at the table.

"Speaking of that can you tell us what happened when you were a merc?" Yang asked Sora who sat up slowly groaning in pain.

"The room's still spinning."

He felt someone beside him and he turned to look before jumping a little as he saw a girl wearing a red hood cloaked with dark brown hair.

"Damn Ruby. When did you get there?" Sora asked

"Will you tell us?" Ruby asked ignoring Sora.

Sora hesitated until he felt a arm around his shoulders and he look to see it was Yang.

"Might as well. You know she won't leave you alone until you do." Yang said.

Sora sighed in defeat as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Alright I'll tell you. But get comfy this could take a while."

Ruby sat in the middle of the couch while Yang and Lance sat at the ends. Sora sat in a recliner while Sonia, Weiss and Blake brought chairs out of the kitchen sat them in the living room around Sora as they got comfy ready to hear what happened.

* * *

There you have it everyone the first chapter of a merc's tale. I hope you all enjoyed it, Dayton McCloud has his own story called Beacon of Light. I recommend reading it if you want a good story. Fair warning after this chapter it's going to be mostly OC's. If you like the story let me know. I may be taking OC's soon but i'm not sure. If i do I'll let you all know in the next chapter. Again thank you all for taking time and reading it. I should have the next chapter done soon if everything goes as planned.


End file.
